1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a device for controlling the operation of an anti-collision switch capable of controlling an operation motion, and a table for a medical diagnosis apparatus employing the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical diagnosis apparatus, such as an X-ray photographing apparatus, has a table guide structure capable of sliding a table to a position where an examination operation, such as an X-ray irradiation, is performed. In other words, in the table guide structure of an X-ray photographing apparatus, an examinee (a patient) is laid on the table at a comfortable position, and the table slides to a position where X-ray photographing is easily performed. Thus, the X-ray photographing, which is a medical examination operation, may be easily performed.
The table guide structure is equipped with a lift for elevating the table for convenience of an examinee. Also, an anti-collision switch is provided on the table to prevent a wheel chair or an examinee from being pressed and damaged or hurt by the table that is lowered. To avoid malfunction of the table due to deformation of a table frame, the anti-collision switch has a structure to maintain a gap from the table frame to cover the predictable maximum deformation amount or a structure that is specially manufactured to be capable of controlling a motion of the table to cover the deformation.